Clone Wars Chronicles: Angel's Wings and Wolf's Fangs
by buckeyecowgirl14
Summary: The Clone Wars are enough to put even a normal relationship in danger even without adding in any elements besides droids and clones. But when Anakin and Padme find a lost civilization of a forsaken blood thirsty and cursed race, they find that they might lose not only break their bonds of love, but also lose their lives.
1. Broken Wings

_A/N: Alright so this is a story I'm working on that adds a more fantastic twist to the SW galaxy. Its a keystone in my **Clone Wars Chronicles **series. Oh and if you get lost with the shapeshifter references please refer to my other work **Secret of the Sands** which explains a bit more._

_As always I love comments and hearing everyone's opinions so if you can spare a bit of your time, please review. Thanks!_

Anakin Skywalker threw aside his pack and flung himself onto the couch. He lied there for a few moments just to soak in all the silence. That's really what he needed right now, just silence and nothing more. After a few moments he sat up only to bury his face in his palms and release a sigh.  
This past month had been less than great to say the very least. He couldn't even begin to get all his thoughts sorted out on this one. There was so much he couldn't even think of a place to start. All he knew was that he had lost an outpost on Kamino, never heard back from the last squadron he had dispatched, a transport had somehow just disappeared and to top it all off he was being pressured to get everything back and do it fast, preferably within the next few rotations. Yes, this could easily be considered not one of his most successful times.

Anakin decided to just close his eyes and attempt to meditate all his troubles away when the door swung open.

"Hey man, guess what? I have great news for you!"

Anakin groaned. He felt like he had zero patience left, not even for his best friend. Jesse Kit Solo hadn't changed a bit since they were ragtag kids on Tatooine calling each other "Ani" and "Kitster." His energy and attitude usually were enough to help Anakin get back on his feet after a few rough spots. But today that wasn't the case.

"Not now Jesse, I really don't -"

"But it needs to be now, Anakin," he said. "It's about your Senator. Her and what you'll be doing for the next two weeks."

The Jedi jumped to his feet as if a blaster was being pointed at his head. Right now he was hoping with everything that this wasn't another attempt of hers to draw him away from the war zone.

"What does Padmé have to do with how I'm going to be spending the next two weeks?"

"Easy. She's requested you as an escort of her's for another one of her diplomatice mission thingys. The best part if you leave tomorrow morning."

Anakin felt a wave of so many things come over him that he couldn't decide who to be angry with right away. He had to think of something good and fast.

"I can't go. The Council won't let me. I have - "

Jesse pulled out a fist full of papers from his jacket pocket and waved them in the air for the whole galaxy to see.

"Already taken care of! You have permission all filled out and ready to go. Aren't you lucky? An entire two weeks with your wife!"

By the next morning, Anakin was certain that he felt more furious than a harrassed gundart and more dangerous than a krayt dragon. Last night he got close to no sleep since he busied himself with mapping out security measures and packing his own things. He left for his mission with only one desire in mind - to finish it.

Padmé Amidala waited at the docking bay with the typical sweet smiled on her lips. Her hair was tied up simply yet elegantly for travel with her favorite person in the entire galaxy. Anakin really could never be mad at such a sweet angel. He saw her standing there and it seemed that a light from heaven above was highlighting her every feature.

"Good morning General Skywalker. It's wonderful to see you."

Anakin felt a surge of irritation rush through him. She had no idea what other things he needed to do right now. No he couldn't be mad at her, but she could irritate him.

"Likewise, Senator."

And that was the most he intended on speaking to her for a while. It wasn't until they were well on their way past the city limits of Coruscant approaching the jump to hyperspace when Padmé attempted to evoke some conversation.

"Oh Ani its going to be wonderful!"

Anakin nodded, his eyes still glued ahead into deep space.

"Is something the matter Ani?" She reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "You seem so tense."

"Did it ever occur to you that I have a lot going on right now? There's so many things that need my attention and an escort assignment was the last thing I needed.

"I only put in a request for you. I figured that if you weren't available the Council would have turned me down."

"Well they didn't. It doesn't matter now," he said.

Silence followed and Padmé drew back her hand. She fiddled with a loose strand of hair for a few moments unsure of what to do.

"I got a nice private place for us," she said.

"Uh-huh."

"First class and very sceneic."

"Uh-huh."

"I hear its lovely this time of year."

"Uh-huh."

"If you don't want to talk me because I'm just a bother now I won't say anything at all."

Padmé turned away and looked out at the swirling stars outside. She hoped that maybe Anakin would feel guilty eventually and open up, but no such luck. That was one thing about her Jedi that simply couldn't be changed. When he wanted to be stubborn, he was.

The Senator was about to drift off to sleep when she felt the first real sensation since leaving. She turned to Anakin who was now battling with the steering and using maneuvers only he knew how. Another blast rocked the ship.

"Ani what's going on?"

Anakin completed another one of his nosedive spin maneuvers before answering.

"Another reason I hate Naboo ships. If this were my starfighter we wouldn't have been this close! Looks like our company is here to stay."

"Didn't you activate the cloaking device?"

Anakin shot her a glare that made Padmé want to be quiet again for a very long time.

The Jedi turned his attention back to what he was doing with the ship. He knew that he couldn't hold this flight together for much longer. He looked ahead and as if by a miracle a small world shone up ahead like a glimmering white crystal. Obviously not Alderaan but it was something to keep their skins alive.

"There, I'm headed for there."


	2. Fangs

Anakin and Padmé found themselves sitting in a totalled ship surrounded only by the glistening snowflakes that whirled around them and the crude outline of some mountains in the distance.

"Ani are you okay?" Anakin nodded but his eyes told her that he wasn't even listening to a thing she was saying. "Where are we? I didn't see this world when we came out of hyperspace."

Anakin messed with a few controls and buttons trying to bring even a hint of life back to the engines. Nothing at all. Everything seemed to be as dead and lifeless as the wilderness around them.

"We should contact someone. I don't like being out here," she said.

Anakin groaned. He really wished that he had enough common sense to bring Artoo along for this. But no, he had been so anxious about going there and getting things done that he neglected to even think about bringing the little droid along. That meant they were on their own for getting a message across, hoepfully it would be met without difficulties.

A few moments later and still nothing. It didn't seem like any communications had been intentionally jammed but for some reason the world out here wouldn't allow anything to go through.

Anakin knew better than to waste his time, so with everything exhausted he went to the battered door of the ship and cut his own opening with his lightsaber. Padmé stood up and prepared to follow him.

"Where are you going, Ani?"

""First some way to keep you from freezing, second to find a way off of this iceblock."

"Wait I'll come with you."

"No!" That came out a bit more forceful than Anakin had intended. He instantly felt a slight pang of guilt. "I mean no, I don't know what's out there. It's best if you stay here in the ship.

Padmé nodded and sat down feeling a bit shaken. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt like this was all her own fault. The worst part was that she knew Anakin secretly thought that too. All she could do now was wait, or was it? Padmé thought of how nice this would have been if things had worked out as planned. All she really wanted was to spend time with her Jedi. No, she couldn't allow that to go unchecked.

Of course they'd still be able to spend time together. And she would make the very most of it, so much so that even Anakin would have to acknowledge it and brighten his own spirits.

It was near dark when Anakin returned with the materials he could find for a fire. It had been a considerable walk over to the base of the mountains. What he saw when he walked back into the ship made him want to walk right back out again.

"Hello Ani, any luck?" Padmé smiled as sweetly as she could manage. She had gathered all her suplies for their temporary stay on this world and hoped that it looked warm and inviting enough. Maybe even enough to make her husband almost glad to be with her again.

Anakin threw down what he had collected and grunted an inaudible reply before starting work on a fire.

"So did you have any luck? Find anything that could be our ticket out of here?"

Ani shook his head. "I'm afraid its going to be some time. Too much time."

"That's okay Ani. We can make the most of it. As long as we're together - "

"That's it Padmé!" Anakin stood up and faced her this time not even attempting to mask his honest feelings at the moments. "I'm getting sick and tired of _your_ fun and _your_ idea of what we should be doing. Sometimes I don't think that you even realize that I have other priorities in life besides you!"

Fearing that he would do something that he might regret, Anakin chose to go outside and pretend that he was doing something constructive, like fixing the ship. When he did return it was past dark and Padmé was curled up in thick blankets with an extra pilow by her head.

He saw right past what she was trying to do. It didn't soften his heart in the least. In his own protest he snatched up the pillow and went to find someplace better to sleep, like maybe a closet.

Padmé pulled her cloak tighter around her neck as she stepped out into a far harshed world then she recalled when they had landed. The snow was falling faster and the wind was harsher. None of this was going to be enough to deter her now, she decided. If Anakin was really so upset by her and her being her then she would leave. She was not going to be the cause of his anger anymore. She'd find her own way off this frozen world.

The Force had always been the Jedi's lifeblood. The passing years had only made him all the more sensitive to even the slightest change in the galaxy around him. So when something changed that he knew had an immediate effect on him he awoke. The chill from the hard floor below made him want to stay put and not move. But his soul was aching for something so he dragged himself to his feet and went out here Padmé was sleeping.

Gone. She was gone. Anakin's anger flared up so much that for a moment he could no longer feel the cold. He stepped out and called her name but it was useless. The winds carried it in every direction. Now he would have to rely on the Force to find her and hope that everything would be alright.

Echoing howls seemed to come from all directions as she approached the mountains. It wasn't a chilling feeling, it was more of a mournful cry. Almost as if many wolfen voices were telling a story of sorrow and pain. If there were other creatures out here, Anakin made up his mind that they would be the very least of his worries. It was now a battle between nature and finding his angel. Yes, even if she was an irritating and irrational angel at times, she was still his angel.

Suddenly she was close. The sensation hit Anakin so suddenly that it surprised even him. He sprinted a head a bit and saw her silhouette blurred by the snow. He felt a wave of relief until he sensed that she wasn't the only thing nearby. Then he saw a few more blurred images approach her.

The wolves had also found her.

With a few powerful Force leaps Anakin was by her side with his blue blade humming in the night air.

"Anakin - "

"Not now Padmé! Let me get us out of this." He was tempted to mention exactly why they were out here like this but he refrained from it.

The next few moments that passed were nothing but a snowy blur of fangs, fur, and saber slashes. Such a thing should have been child's play, Anakin knew. He had slaughtered many savage creatures before. Mere nature and brute strength were no match for the Force and a Jedi lightsaber. The more Anakin told himself that, the harder it came to believe.

There were more of them than he could have ever anticipated. And they were all strategic and precise with their every move. These weren't just animals. That was self evident. Even with Padmé joining in with her blaster fire it still wasn't enough. Anakin wasn't planning on them losing this battle though. What would everyone back home think of their amazing General Skywalker if he couldn't even handle an ambush of wild animals?

In a split second Anakin felt several pounds of muscle crash down on his back. He was forced into the snow and felt a grip of pain hold his neck. Before he could make use of his lightsaber something else clamped down on his wrist forcing him to drop it.

"Anakin!"

Padmé tried to rush over but wolves immediately cut her off. Ammunition was running low now and she really didn't want to use more than she had to. The wolves were snarling and growling as if they were hungry, but for some reason none of them dared to lash out.

Anakin continued to struggle to stand and get his face out of the snow but the weight on his back was too much for him to throw off. That, and he could sense only more wolves closing in on him by the second.

After some work he pulled up his head and tried to call out to Padmé and reassure her. When he did he only started coughing and bringing up blood. He then realized that all around where he laid was patches of scarlet on the snow ground and he could still feel something at his neck.

A wolf pulled out ahead to face Padmé. This one was by far the largest and the others seemed submissive to him. He barked a few times as he faced Padmé. Then Padmé saw the flash of light gleaming against the wolf fur and then nothing.


	3. Alejandro

Padmé awoke to find her face buried in something that gave her an unusual tickling, tingling sensation. She jumped up with a start and realized that it was the hide of some unfortunate creature. She dared look up and examíne the room around her. It was made of rough cut stones but it still had the air of regal fashion that remínded her of Theed's grand palace. Yet this was a míxture of the regal and crude like she had never seen before.

Her mínd raced as she tried to think of what had happened and where she was. A flash of a few blurred images came back to her. Ani. Where was her Ani? Her heart beat all the faster and nearly stopped beating when the door creaked open and a man entered.

Padmé looked him over quickly. He carried himself with all the grace and noblity of anyone she had seen in the Senate and beyond. Yet he looked as dark and rough as the room in which she stayed.

"Who are you and why - "

The man put up a hand to stop her. "I am Rey Alejandro Fernando Sanchez and you have intruded on the lands of my people."

"I understand the sítuation, your Highness. My Jedi escort and I had no intention of endangering the lands of any one. We were headed out for a diplomatic míssíon when - "

"_Sí_, I had wondered that when I saw you wandering blindly out in that blizzard. It seems that Jedi protector failed to do much for you."

"And where have you taken my Jedi escort? I warn you that it is not wise to irritate the Republic as such."

"After you have settled in and prepared yourself we can all discuss this in a civil manner."

There were so many other questions that Padmé felt her head would burst. However this stranger seemed to know exactly who he was and what he was doing, so she felt it better to just comply and not invoke further aggrevation from anyone.

So she waited going through breakfast and just the símple waiting to be called into the king's audience. The discussíon was to take place in the main hall of the palace. As Padmé walked down she couldn't help but feel an admíration to the wonders of this place as she passed by. The roaring fires were so cheerful, the use of nature in every day objects, and even the stone building were all curiosíties to her. There was no other place in galaxy that she could recall being like this place. At the same time, it all felt dignified and famíliar. Like it was a forgotten link to the rest of the galaxy in a very strange way.

The hall was filled with more people. They clearly weren't Senators and carried themselves nothing like the way the king had when he entered Padmé's room. All eyes were on the outsíder as she stepped in. They seemed to be as cold as the stone floor.

When Alejandro entered all rose and bowed down.

"I see that our guest stranger has something she has come to settle," he said taking his seat at the head of the room.

"If you please your Highness," Padmé said. "I would like my Jedi escort as I think he would be a vital part to this conversation."

The king nodded and gave a shout over his shoulder. Three warriors appeared each holding onto, or at least attempting to hold onto, a clanking steel chain. Anakin was of course in the mídst of it making sure that no one got off doing anything too easíly. He knew that he had nowhere to run, and he really had no intention of doing it even if he could. His whole purpose seemed to be to aggrevate his captors if nothing else.

"I was not brought out in chains, your Highness," Padmé said feeling as cold as these people.

She went over to Anakin who had relaxed somewhat when he saw her. But she saw that his eyes still told a tale of fury and anger...perhaps directed towards her. She noticed a bloody rag tied around his neck serving as a sorry excuse for a bandage where he had been bitten the entire night. She adjusted it as best she could.

"Its alright Anakin. They're not going to hurt us, I'll straighten this thing out I promíse."

Anakin glared and then tried to speak. He only coughed violently bringing up only more blood. Padmé's eyes grew huge.

"Rey Sanchez what has happened while you had the Jedi in your possession? It most be a substantial injury to take away the general's voice!"

Anakin rolled his eyes and then glared at the king. Padmé assumed that something had happened that already was causíng a rift between those two.

"I am not in the habit of only returning an aggressor back out after such an attack was made on my people," he said.

"Attack! We ran into a pack of wolves was all, we most certainly did not attack even one of your people."

A low murmur went through the crowd. Padmé didn't like the way it sounded. It sounded like she had said something wrong or was in denial. She hated getting feedback like that.

"Really, my dear? Then how - "

"Padmé. My name is Senator Padmé Amídala and demand to be treated as such."

"Very well Senator, tell me this then. How does one of my warriors now at this moment lie near death if we were not attacked the night before. I was there myself, I saw what had happened and under the sacred Moon as my witness it was none other than your Jedi who had attempted to take the life of one of my finest men."

Padmé allowed herself to breathe for a mínute. She put everything together as quickly as she could in her mínd.

"I understand your Highness," she said more quietly. "And I do apologize. The Republic I am sure can compensate you in any way possíble."

"No!" A voice in the crowd called out. "We want nothing more of your Republic!"

"Sílence!" Alejandro said. He rose from his seat and went over to where the Senator and the Jedi stood. Anakin tensed and so he felt the urge to do so many things at that moment. But no, not yet. He knew that it would be best to wait for a fair opportunity to make his move.

"Tell me this, Senator Amídala. Is this Jedi the shapeshifter Chosen One from Tatooine?"

Padmé's eyes drift to Anakin. He was still sulking and looked to her with all the anger and disappoint he had from before. He gave a slight nod of the head however. It wasn't much, but it was enough consent.

"Yes, General Skywalker is a shapeshifter. Of course we didn't know that until his síster was recovered rather recently."

The wolf king nodded slowly. Anakin stomped his foot and pulled a little on a chain.

"Easy Anakin," Padmé whispered. "Your Highness I see no reason why any of this has any bearing on our discussíon. All we need is a way off of your world and we will happily do it. As I said the Republic will compensate you for any losses at all.

A boy came running in just then. About half the síze of the others but he looked almost to be comíng upon manhood. He was gasping for air but still made it a point to bow to his king.

"_Mí Rey_," he said. "My father is dead."

An uproar rose now. Padmé felt her heart stop. That couldn't be a good thing. Not at all, she was afraid to think what this could mean now.  
"I apologize, your Highness. Truly no Jedi would ever - "

"No," he said. "I have seen and heard enough. Justice will be served in our own way. Not according to any Republic."

Cheers now. Anakin had all he could take. It had been a long night with him and some wolves who were giddy with the thrill of cruel games. He wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of an extended stay.

Padmé was about to pick up on the tensíon but it was too late. With a powerful blast from the Force Anakin had thrown the wolf king across the room and against the wall. Padmé buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Ani," she said.

"Captain!" Alejandro said as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"_Sí mí Rey_?"

"Take the shapeshifter out of my síght this instant!"

The captain nodded and pulled so hard on the chain that Anakin was sure that his neck was going to snap in two.

"No! You cannot hold a general -"

"Not here Senator," the king said to her. "Not here. You're in my kingdom now."


	4. Royalty

Padmé was escorted up to her own quarters. If she hadn't been on the verge of a nervous break down at the moment, she would have been impressed to see the royal guest room that was to be hers indefinitely. If it hadn't been for the apparent loss of her husband, she would have felt more like a diplomatic guest than a prisoner.

"_Su Alteza_ has given his orders on your stay," her escort told her.

"Why? Am I not a royal prisoner now?"

The escort shook his head. "No my lady, you are to be treated as a royal guest. If you need anything you are to request it to any of the servants. The entire palace is within your limits except for the lower levels and the private royal quarters. The _princesas_ will be here shortly to accomidate you."

Padmé collapsed in her bed as soon as the door closed. In part she was blaming herself for running out in that blizzard to begin with. If she hadn't been so busy stuck in her own worry, Padmé would have known to be more suspicious about the entire set up. After all, she had no reason to be treated like a guest while her poor Jedi was probably down below shivering in chains.

A while later there was a knock. Padmé did her best to make her hair and face look decent in a few seconds. After a final check in the mirror she answered the door.

"Yes?" Her voice had the slightest hint of hope for good news.

"Ah, Senator Amidala of Naboo?"

Padmé nodded.

"I am Princesa Corona, and this is my sister Margarita," she gestured to a smaller girl standing beside her. "Our brother informed us of your stay and we came to see how you were adjusing."

Padmé stiffened and felt uneasy. A 'stay' was hardly the way that she could put this right now. "I am grateful for your stopping by but I am rather surprised at all this. Do come in."

The wolf princesses entered. They looked much like the other women Padmé had seen during their discussion in the hall. Their clothes were much the same made of simple materials and fringed in furs. But they did have a hint of royal sophistication about them nonetheless.

"Has anything been unsatisfactory?" Margarita said while scanning the room.

"No, quite the opposite. But I am rather surprised about your being here. I didn't think the royal family would be much interested in a prisoner."

Corona's eyes widened. "A prisoner? No, no dear Senator! You are to be a guest of ours."

"I have no right to leave, I do believe I qualify as a prisoner."

"Yes, we do apologize for that," Margarita said. "Truly we are sorry. But you must stay until we have the situation more...stable."

"You mean my Jedi. Why should he be in chains and myself in a guest room?" Padmé said the words with a bit more force than she had hoped. Her eyes looked right into the princesses' and she awaited an answer.

"He is a shapeshifter," Corona said, "and he intruded on our lands. Our people have a...a type of history so to speak."

"I don't think race is a valid reason for withholding a general of the Republic."

"It goes deeper than that Senator, but we do not ask that you understand just yet. But I would like to tell you personally that my brother has requested your presence at dinner this evening."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "Has he? Will General Skywalker be there?"

"A shapeshifter! At our table! A thousand times no!" Corona said as if Padmé had announced she was unleashing some sort of plague.

"I see," Padmé said. "Do forgive me if I came across rather brash. Tell your brother that I do thank him and intend on being there tonight."

In all truth, Padmé was anything but thankful for the invitation. But she knew that if she was to get anywhere in this case she would have to bend a few truths and step outside her comfort zone. It wasn't the first time she would be put in such a place, not by far. However, when her husband was potentially in great danger a whole new factor was introduced.

Anakin paced pack and forth on the rough stone floor like a caged rancor. He wasn't sure if he should be more upset about being dumb enough to let them capture him, or about the insulting accomidations that they had given him. He had been in enough Separatist prison cells to know an established faclity and this was nothing of the sort. Since he had been shoved down here he was questioning the possiblity that they had gone through a time warp of some sort and had crashed down in somewhere in an era before even the Old Republic.

A door opened. He didn't need the Force to tell him that. The rusty hinges on everything around here were loud enough to make sure that nothing was in secret.

"Ah Jedi what's the matter? Not happy about your stay?"

Ani looked up and glared at the wolf king. There were so many things that he was wanting to spit out but couldn't. And the worst part was that these wolves seemed to know it and enjoy it.

Anakin pointed up above them, to himself, to the wolf, and then shrugged.

"What the Senator?"

Anakin nodded so hard that he it was a wonder his head didn't snap off.

"Ah yes, she's being well cared for I assure you. Better than being thrown out into a blizzard you know."

Anakin struck out at the steel bars almost making his hand bleed. There was something about how the wolf said it that made him furious.

Another squeak of the hinges. A new face appeared in the dim torch light. Anakin recognized it as belonging to the boy from above.

"You're going to pay for what happened to my father, shifter," he said.

Anakin mouthed the words back at him in total mockery. The king placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No Tito, not like this. If you're going to learn to handle his kind you have to do it properly. These don't break easy."

A smile crossed Anakin's face as if it was a challenge he was being faced with. He had always loved challenges.

Alejandro walked into the dining hall like any king would. Even Padmé would never have been able to guess that he had just minutes ago finished washing blood off his hands. The wolf sisters had personally brought down the Senator from Naboo. She didn't look so much like a Republic Senator wearing a borrowed wolf dress, however. But she seemed hardly to notice any of all this.

Corona and Margarita exchanged glaces when they saw how their brother's eyes lit up when he saw Padmé enter the room. She really did look like one of their own and nothing less. Almost fit to be the next queen.

"We are honored by your coming, Padmé," Alejandro said.

Padmé bowed lsightly before she took her place. "Why thank you your Highness. Actually I - "

"I have a name, Padmé. You have every right to use it and I must insist if you do not."

Padmé felt her skin twitch a bit in uncertainty. She wasn't sure what to think.

"In that case, Alejandro, I do thank you very much for your offer. It is truly I who should be honored. But I must say I am a bit disappointed that you are lacking a guest of yours."

"If by guest you mean that sorry excuse for a Jedi that came along with you I must disagree."

Padmé felt her own tension rising. She reminded herself that she could only get a better result if she tried her diplomatic reasoning and common sense. Getting emotional about all this was out of the question for her.

"Anakin has quite a reputation back home in the Republic," she said fighting to keep her voice from quivering.

"So I've heard, so I've heard. And I won't deny it, he has put up a fairly good fight with even my best warriors."

"He wouldn't have any reason to put up a fight if you had handled this rationally."

"Our hermano has done just that," Corona said. "Your Jedi was a threat to our people wasn't he?"

"He was protecting me was all. Only doing his job."

"And orphaning children qualifies?" Alejandro asked with some pain in his eyes.

"You were out that night, you knew they were poor conditions for a fight. I am sure he had no intentions of harming any of your men."

"I find that very difficult to believe. But tell me my dear, I'd very much like to hear about you."

He looked to her with a new interest as he said this.

"Me? There's not much to say," she said.

"Nonsense, you are an esteemed Senator are you not?"

Padmé sighed and went on to try to rush through her brief bio. She had done this so many times before that she had almost memorized the basic summary of her career and general life. She had said it many times before, just not under any circumstance that was near so pressuring.

"Do tell me more about your people, Alejandro," she said forcing on another smile. "I'd very much like to know its a culture unlike any I have ever seen before."

"Yes, few know that we are still out here, it has been so long. It is better that way we have always believed."

Padmé nodded and let the king continue. And without meaning too, she soon found herself absorbed into this new world and race in a way she didn't think possible.


	5. Collars and Cells

The library was largely lit up with the light from a crackling fire. It gave the entire room a more welcoming feeling. Padmé dared think that in a remote way it had an echoing of home. If her Jedi was here perhaps that this roadblock wouldn't be so terrible to bear. But that wasn't the case this time.

The tales and letters on the shelves were yellowed and worn with age and use. It dawned on the Senator of being pre-Republic era once again. At the same time all the wisdom and knowledge here seemed to be ageless. Everything was simple, to the point, and plain but like these people they all held on to some regalness.

"You look as if you have never seen a library before," a voice said.

Padmé looked up from the book she was leafing through into the darkened corner. The silhouette in the dim light was one she recognized. The sound of the voice still made her jump, she forgot that she had lost the luxury of privacy.

"I have good reason to, your - Alejandro."

The wolf stepped out into the light and a smile crossed his face at the sound of the Senator saying his name with her own lips.

"You have tales unlike any I have ever seen before," she continued.

"Yes, yes the galaxy has forgotten us and so much else along with that."

Padmé quickly remembered why she was here in the first place. Her mind raced for a way to manipulate the wolf.

"Tell me Alejandro, if you don't mind my asking that is."

"Anything at all my dear Senator."

"Where are your books on history? Say the foundings of your empire and how you survived opposing civilizations. Or maybe one on the structure and building of your fine palace."

The wolf smiled in a way that made Padmé sense that she was found out before she had really even tried anything.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Padmé. You won't find your Jedi here."

Padmé snapped the book shut that she was going through so hard that the dust flew up from its pages. She shoved it back into its place on the shelf.

"I didn't say anything about Jedi."

"You didn't have too. I assure you that I have every need the Jedi could possibly have. You really don't have to go that far to assume that I don't have the situation under control."

"I'm sorry my king forgive me, apparently I assumed too much."

She turned and stormed out half expecting the king to follow her. She was glad that her instincts were wrong when she was able to collapse into bed undisturbed.

"I'm not giving up Ani, you know that. I'm coming for you I promise. No one is going to keep you from me. No one, no matter how strong they might be."

Anakin looked up at the dripping ceiling above. He closed his eyes and concentrated on savoring the feeling that he felt at that moment. Every second like this was rare and precious to him. He just wished that he had known that sooner than later. He wished so badly to whisper into his angel's ear again. Or even to hold her. But now he couldn't do any of that. He had lost all of those opportunities in a moment's notice.

"Problem, shifter?"

Anakin pulled his eyes away from the ceiling to glare at the kid outside his cell. From the very beginning he had been nothing short of irritating to him. If anyone needed to be knocked down a size, it was this one. Anakin had seen him strut around in here as if he ruled the universe. The worst part was that all the warriors and even the king himself seemed to be taking him seriously. And respecting him, as if he was worthy of their time or attention. He had even heard some talk floating around that they were considering promoting him to replace his father among the warriors. Oh sure.

Yes, this was the kind of kid that needed to be shown his place so that he would not soon forget it. Anakin leaned back against the wall and silently thought of all the things that he would like to say if he could.

"That's what I thought," Tito said.

A door swung open again on squeaking hinges. Anakin sensed a threat - and opporunity.

"_Mi Rey_," Tito said scrambling to his feet. "Captain Pedro stepped out and had me cover for a few minutes."

"Just fine," he said. "I trust you, young Herenandez. One day soon you will be trust with all that your father was."

Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed in as exaggerated a way as he could muster. Both lycans turned to him with fierceness written in their eyes. Anakin looked as unconcerned as possible.

"You question that, Skywalker?" Alejandro said.

Anakin nodded immediately.

"Maybe I should help convince you then. Its been a very long time since we have tried our hand at mastering control of shifters."

Anakin stiffened but was sure to show no other signs of insecurity. He watched with a critical gaze as Alejandro pulled out a collar of sorts. Growing up alongside slaveyards, Anakin had grown up seeing plenty of collars and other devices that made even him shudder to think of. But this one seemed different.

The cell door slid open with another agonizing metallic clink. Anakin weighed all of his options as best he could in the moment that he had.

"Don't bother, Jedi. It's not worth having you break something yet before we've even started having any fun."

The next instant, how it all happened Anakin didn't even know, a steel claw shut around his neck with such a force that he found himself about gasping for air. Alejandro stood back and smiled.

"How's that for size, Skywalker?" Tito said.

If it wasn't for the irritating sensation of rust on skin Anakin was sure that he would have at least attempted a strike at the kid right then and there.

The cell door shut again. Alejandro stood back next to Tito and waited a few more seconds. To him they were seconds, but to everyone else that was waiting for something to happen it was minutes.

Anakin had finally thought he had mastered the feeling of the collar when a searing pain shot through him like never before. Every single fiber within him was seized with the pain of a thousand terrible tortures all at once. The feeling caught him off guard so much that he Force leaped straight into the ceiling. The sound of a few sickly satisfied snickers echoed through the walls.

"Never gets old, does it?" Alejandro said.

Anakin shot him a glance that was furious yet asked an undeniable question.

"Amusing isn't it? A technology developed by my ancestors years ago, it should seem that we lycans aren't so terribly behind the times now. If your curious, it works against midichlorians. Most sensitive cells, you know. Makes a wonderous gift, but also the perfec source of the worst agony."

Anakin found himself slamming against the ceiling once more. But that wasn't so bad as the pain that was tearing through him. Still even in the midst of the worst pain, his eyes managed to fall upon the face of Tito. The boy didn't seem so oblivious anymore. Rather he looked filled with the same ill temper of the rest of these people. Before another volt of pain rose up again, Anakin knew what had to be done.


	6. Payback?

The eyes of the boy grew wide as he was handed what he deemed to be the ultimate source of power. The look on his face sickened Anakin, it echoed in his memories like that he had only seen among the Sith, or at least those close to the Dark Side. These savages were no exception.

"Are you sure _mí__ rey_?"

"Not unless you don't have a mind to."

When Anakin saw that new flash of joy go across the boy's face an entire new enthusiasm surged through him. It was a challenge really. But if he was going to knock this one down a size he would have to act quickly. Using the Force was almost painful now, probably due to the cruel device. That wasn't going to be enough to curb his chance to make a mark.

"I will not fail you. The art of taming enemies runs deep in my veins."

Tito moved to make his pain inflicting move. As he did Anakin made his. The Jede pulled the object to him across the room. As soon as he had it in his full control he didn't hesitate for a moment to slam it into the hard rock wall. Each and every strike he put his strength into. When the device was bent completely out of shape and less than half its original size, Anakin slid it across the floor, under the cell bars, and straight to the feet of the bystanding wolves.

He leaned back against the wall and grinned. The wolves looked down at the remains of what was once their source of power with disapproval written across their faces. All excep Tito that was, he looked as if he had just heard his young life was coming to an end. In his mind, that was very well what this might mean.

"Perhaps," Alejandro said, "I was mistaken."

Anakin looked directly at the kid and mouthed out "loser."

"F-forgive me. I-I - "

"Have much to learn," the wolf king finished for him.

When the door finally closed and Anakin was glad to be again left alone with his thoughts. Even if things were far from ideal, seeing the look on the faces with those wolves almost made it all worthwhile. Looking for enemies was exactly something that the Jedi encouraged. All living beings were to be respected. But there seemed to almost be a sort of connection that Anakin felt with this race. Not a connection of course, it was more of a confliction. It was either that, or maybe some naturally made enemyships within the order of life.

With every page that Padmé flipped she uncovered another small piece to the puzzle of this world. No doubt, these people were still strange and in some ways borderline barbaric. However reading their story almost made her being to feel the sting of pity for this race. Surely they alone weren't to blame for their lives.

A knock at the door made Padmé jump up. She put down the book she had in hand and went to answer the knock. A small part of her dared to wish that only one face would be behind that door. But she knew better than to expect the impossible.

"Oh your - Alejandro. Is something the matter?"

"I only came up to see to your comfort and that all your needs were attended too."

Padmé allowed herself to smile a tiny bit.

"That is very generous of you. Isn't that a lot for a king to do be doing, though? I mean anyone else - "

"You are not just a normal guest of ours. I felt better if I could check on you myself. I hope that doesn't disappoint you."

"No, no. Not at all. Come in."

The first thing Alejandro noticed from first stepping in was the book that had been neatly discarded on the couch.

"Enjoy your history much?"

"What? Oh that, no I mean yes or I hope you don't mind."

"No, no quite alright. I would be disappointed if you weren't interested. As you can see our history isn't the most heroic but it is something that we take pride in."

"Yes, I feel the same way about my own world, Naboo. Our history has been scarred many times over. Most recently with the seige during my term as queen only ten years ago."

A shadow of pain crossed her face as the memories came back to light.

"You were a royal once? You must have been but a child!"

Padmé felt her face grow slightly red. There was something about the way he said it that made her feel different. He sounded genuinely interested, and she wasn't even trying to call that much ot herself.

"Yes, and I wasn't even the youngest that my people have had. It was only for a term, and I dare say that at times it was the most frightening experience of my life. Looking back on it, I don't think that I would change a thing."

The wolf nodded as he recollected his own memories.

"I can understand that, sometimes I wish myself that I could so easily escape the responsiblity that I have been saddled with for the rest of my life. I couldn't have been much older than you were when I had to take the throne from my father."

Pame told herself not to be too anxious to hear whatever Alejandro might have to say. After all he was the one responsible for taking her Jedi away. At the same time there was something so captivating about him. Something that she couldn't tear herself away from.

Anakin was just starting to doze off when footfalls had to disturb the perfect silence. He pulled himself off the ground and waitied for the dim lantern light to show in the darkness. He was surprised to see not a trained warrior but a kid. The same kid that he was sure wouldn't have returned anytime soon.

"Jedi you're so in for it. Did you really think you'd get away with any of this?"

Anakin yawned and looked as unimpressed as possible.

"You tried to ruin my life," he said. "And I'm just returning the favor."

Tito dug into his sack and pulled out a fist full of papers. He waved them in the Jedi's face. Anakin couldn't see much between the dim light and the crinkles in the document, but something told him that he had reason to worry.

"If you thought that your secret was something special, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."

Anakin's eyes grew huge and he mouthed a single word. Padmé.


	7. Last Secret

"Yup, _mí rey_ is going to love this!"

Anakin did his best to try and make a negotiation. But when one lacks a voice, it is somewhat difficult he found out very quickly. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it. And the kid knew this very well.

"This solves so many problems you know? The Senator will finally be able to be freed and mi rey will surely promote me. What's your problem, shifter?"

Anakin was clawing at the crude prison bars by now. That one scrap of paper seemed to be his life all of the sudden. He had no idea how the wolf found it, but he did. And now he had it. And the king. And his angel. He couldn't let it happen!

"Don't stress yourself out yet. Things are only getting started for you."

With one final, and in Anakin's opinion rather cruel, laugh the wolf boy disappeared into the darkness still grasping that one sheet of paper.

Anakin was pretty muchc shivering and shaking no stop until anyone returned. His taughts were all directed towards this evil nightmare that was now a part of his reality. But what could he do? He couldn't even protect Padmé! What were those cruel wolves doing to her? And what would they do to her now that they knew her most precious secret that she shared only with him? He got his answer soon enough as the a few more pairs of heavy boots entered on the stone floor.

"You monster!" The undeniable voice of Alejandro boomed through the air. Anakin made a pathetic attempt to shrink away into the corner. "You actually thought you had a chance getting away with a marriage to a perfect flower? Its a crime!"

If it wasn't for the dire situation, Anakin probably would have laughed, or at least attempted to as best he could. Everyone knew that Padmé wasn't a flower. She was an angel. Stupid wolf.

"I'm glad to tell you myself that it all ends here."

Somewhere behind the wolf king, Anakin could see the silhouette of that Tito kid who had started this entire mess. He could sense the sick sadistic sense if satisfaction that swelled in his soul.

Anakin mouthed out a challenge. "Try and take her."

"Now Jedi don't do this to yourself. Its not like you ever had much a chance with her anyways. She is royalty after all. I can't imagine what horrors you put her through."

A rusty lock went into work as it opened with a klink. Anakin drew back further. The one thing that he had learned about this twisted place was that whenever anyone else was in the cell with him, it was usually full of pain. Something that he didn't need an excess of right now.

Padmé looked out of her balcony down to the snow covered village. Her heart ached more and more each day that her Jedi was kept away. True, the wolf was very kind of her and was a soothing oinment on her burning heart. But he wasn't Anakin. If she knew that her Jedi was safe maybe things would be different. This world might acutally be enjoyable. Then again maybe not.

"You should have see it in the summer."

Padmé turned around, half startled. A gentle smile crossed her face when she recognized it as belonging to the princess Margarita. It was as if she could read her thoughts just like that.

"It seems that this place is made for nothing but snow and ice."

"Oh but our hearts are certainly not," the princess came and stood next to Padmé. She knew how her brother felt about this one. It was a way that she had never before seen him as with any of the other lycan girls. It was almost magical. But why must he want something that he couldn't have. "No it is truly a beautiful place in the summer. Below the palace gardens bloom some of the rarest and most beautiful flowers in the galaxy."

"I do not doubt it. This world is strange but not without its own special kind of beauty."

"Indeed, indeed it is. _Mí hermano_ believes so too."

"Your brother believes many things."

Padmé paused and hoped that she hadn't given to much away. It was hard for her to show explict kindness to someone that she knew was keeping her husband from her. Yet the kindness and love that the wolves had shown her was contagious and she found it hard to spurn affections like these.

"_Sí_, he does. But I have oftentimes found even his most distant claims to materialize. He is no dreamer, he just knows many things that the rest of us do not."

"Tell me, why do your people choose to spend such knowledge on hatred and solitude? I find it all so strange."

Margarita forced a fresh smile onto her face. "We have been shunned by the galaxy for centuries now. The Old Republic chose to pretend that we do not exist. The curse that we bear that defines can be broken but - "

She paused and turned away. She couldn't allow herself to risk doing anymore damage.

"It can be? Why don't you do it?"

"Oh Senator, many things are easier said than done."

When Padmé came down to dinner that evening, she could detect a renewed vigor in the wolf. Even with her lack of Force sensitivity, she knew that he had learned something. What it was she could never have guessed. But the warning was melted away by the feeling of comfort his face brought about.

"My dear, it is wonderful to be seeing you again. I'm only sorry that it could not have been sooner."

"Oh Jandro there is no need for apologies. But I must say, it is nice to see you as well."

She turned away to hide the color in her face as she took her seat. Corona and Margarita each passed the other a secret smile.

"Tell me, has the palace life been good to you?"

"Very. But of course, it is not everything. This place is not my home."

A shadow threatened to cover Alejandro's face but he refused to let it fall over him. "Is there any reason why it could not be?"

"I'm a senator of the Republic. That, among various other things."

"Perhaps you would feel better if I took the time off tomorrow to show you my people. Not the shelter inside these walls, but the real villages."

A small smile came to Padmé's face as she looked back at the wolf. "You really mean that?"

"It would be my honored pleasure. If, and only if, it would bring you joy."

"Yes, I think that would."

"Dear flower, I fear that is something you have been deprived of far too much."

A puzzled look crossed Padmé's face at exactly what he meant. But before she could ask he had already engaged in conversation with his sisters. She would find Anakin soon, she knew that much, But until then she wasn't about to lose the favor of the wolves and risk even more trouble. After all, it was strictly for staying on good terms. She told herself that more and more often now. She wasn't that lonely anyways.


	8. Temporary Reunion

Padmé found it hard to keep a genuine grin off of her face as she rode alongside the wolf king through the surrounding village. Nearly every set of eyes that met hers returned the same smile. She wasn't sure what it was that made her feel so much better than she had in a long time. Maybe it was just the chance to be out without all the stress and expectations coming at her from all sides. After all, rare was the opportunit that she got to be just a normal citizen like the rest of the galaxy.

"I know that we are by no means anything like even the humblest of your Republic systems."

Padmé turned and raised an eyebrow. "You know much about our worlds and systems? You've been there?"

"Rarely, but believe it or not we refuse to be ignorant about the going-ons of the rest of the galaxy. Rather they ignore us, not that is something we mind."

"Well, in a Senator's opinion, this world is like one that I have never encountered before. There is such a sense of peace and caring that I rarely see. But for some reason or another I do not feel much acceptance."

She decided to leave the part out about her missing Jedi. She had learned by now that it was of no use trying to reason with any of these creatures. So, as painful as it was, she decided to wait for the king to make his room. She didn't have to wait much longer.

Alejandro keep his keen senses on one thing only that day. It was this stranger from Naboo, who was no longer a stranger now as it was. Not a smile, nor gesture of kindness, nor sign of enjoyment from her escaped him. And the more he watched her the more he was positive of where she was meant to belong.

"Well my dear flower, how was your day today?"

Padmé still couldn't believe that the king of the mysterious wolf system had given up his entire day simply to escort her about town. The feeling was like none she had felt in a long time. Yes, she had spent plenty of time with royalty in her line of work. But that was all an act back hime, expected. It was nothing like this. Even now that they were back in the palace she still couldn't fully believe it all.

"Yes it was per- it was very nice."

A smile appeared across the Alejandro's face. "What else could I possibly do to have made it perfect. Go ahead, you can tell me."

"Well...I don't want to take an advantage."

"Please my dear, I insist."

Padmé sighed. If there ever was a chance to test her luck she decided that the best time would be now.

"I would like to see my long lost Jedi escort again. Very much so."

"Someone close to you?"

"No!" Padmé's voice was stiff as her back. She hoped that she wouldn't slip up.

"Now, now my dear Senator do not be discouraged. I understand nope your anxiety. And yes, I do agree. You have been kept from the Jedi long enough."

Padmé's eyes widened and she looked at Alejandro in disbelief. What had she done to merit this unexpected stroke of luck? Had she gained so much favor? Or was it a trick?"

"Come with me," he said.

Padmé had too many thoughts swirling around her head to do anything but fall in behind him and hope that he was sincere.

Anakin jumped up when he sensed a soothing presence. Even getting on his feet was somewhat painful now. But the promise of his angel coming for him was enough to make him suffer a thousand pains. He eyed the guard with a new sense of hope and pleading

"Stay down, Jedi. You don't want another thousand volts in the skull do you?"

Anakin recoiled his energy and instead looked towards the door. As always, he heard the footfalls before he saw anything. But he knew that it was no one other than his angel.

"Are you sure about this, flower?"

"The only thing I'm not sure of is why he's down here." The gentleness in her voice had gone down quite a bit. With each stair she walked down the more renewed bitterness had risen towards the wolf.

"Alright Senator, as you wish."

The guard rose and bowed slightly at the approach of his king. It took all of Anakin's will power to keep from attempting to bolt right through the bars when he laid eyes on Padmé.

"Oh, Anakin!"

Padmé ran towards the cell bars. She tried to keep the tears in her eyes from rolling down her face. How any prison could deserve to be kept in such a place she didn't know.

"Ani you poor thing. Tell me are you hurt?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. There were so many things that he wanted to say right then that he no longer could. He felt like a fool.

"You're still not talking? Turn your head, let me see that wound."

Anakin shook his head and drew back in the slightest. The last thing he wanted to do was to bring more pain to Padmé than she already was going through.

"Anakin please, don't do this to me. Let me help you."

Before he looked behind her, Anakin could already sense the critical eyes of the wolf. He sighed and turned to show her the angry weeping wound.

"Have you not done anything for him?!"

Alejandro for the first time took interest in whatever conversation she had been having with the Jedi.

"He is a prisoner guilty of a grave offense. It is not our way to - "

"Show some decent charity? What kind of a-a monster are you Jandro?"

The wolf smirked but didn't look angry at her sudden change in heart. He knew what he was doing and wouldn't be swayed by any of this.

"You're probably freezing down here too aren't you Ani? I promise I'll bring you down something as soon as I can. Okay?"

Anakin shook his head and reached through the rusty bars to take her hand. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I-I love you Ani," she said just above a whisper.

Anakin felt a stab at his heart. Why hadn't he said those words when he had the chance, why?

He touched her face, pointed to his heart and back to her. She smiled and nodded, but not even she could know the pain and remorse her husband felt at that moment.


End file.
